The invention relates generally to attache cases, and more particularly, to an improved attache case having a separate shallow compartment accessible directly from the outside of the case which is adapted to retain writing-reading materials thereon while providing a relatively large substantially flat rigid writing surface for use as a traveling desk top.
Certain conventional attache case have a box-like appearance with substantially rigid split side and end walls and large flat top and bottom surfaces joining the side and end walls. Such attache cases may have dimensions approximating 18-20 inches in width, 13-15 inches in depth, and a thickness which is predetermined but variable from about 2 inches to 5 inches or more. While such existing attache cases have large flat top and bottom surfaces, they do not provide a surface suitable for adequately maintaining writing and/or reading materials thereon for use as a traveling desk top. Additionally, the exterior flat surfaces of such an attache case are likely to encounter foreign objects during use which result in deformations of the large flat surfaces thus hindering their usability as writing surfaces.
Existing box-like attache cases having provision therein for containing a separate writing surface are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,049; 3,104,289; 3,112,017; 3,833,098; and 3,904,003. However all of these patents disclose attache cases in which the major compartment of the case, defined by the half-shell-like lid and base, must be opened to have access to the writing surface, usually a removable board which is snapped or otherwise releasably attachable to the interior of the case.
A need has developed to provide a usable horizontal work space or traveling desk feature to the conventional box-like attache case which is separate and distinct from the major storage compartment thereof.
It is therefor an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide a new and improved attache case.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a separate compartment in an attache case for providing traveling desk features to the case without the need for opening the major storage compartment thereof.